Breaking Free
by amrice101
Summary: It was the final straw. Kendall couldn't keep watching Jett hurt James anymore; hell, he should have never let it go this far. It shouldn't have taken James lying in a hospital bed for the blonde to finally confront James about everything; his abusive relationship and the intense feelings he had for him. All he can hope is that James feels the same. -REWRITTEN REPOST-


_Hola! It's been a while; I can't believe it's May already like what the fuck? Anyway, if the title and summary sound a bit familiar, don't worry because this is an edited/re-written one-shot of mine. I wrote and posted this in the beginning of my freshman year and now it's the end of my sophomore year and I felt the original could have been better so I did this. _

_Disclaimer; I don't own BTR, sadly ): _

_Warnings: Abuse and cursing but their's a happy ending! :D _

_Okay, read on! _

* * *

_Breaking Free_

The brunette opens his eyes wearily, afraid of what he might see in the world around him. His body tenses as he tries to take in the intense white surroundings; pure white walls, clean white floor and again white ceiling. He's not sure if he is in a hospital or . . . Heaven perhaps? It's a possibility, he wouldn't be surprised if he was. But he soon realizes he isn't when he looks to his right to see an IV hooked up to his wrist. He sighs, almost wishing that he could be in the sanctuary above the clouds, away from life and reality. Suddenly, flashes of why he was in this room flood back to him.

* * *

_ "Jett! Please! I d-d-didn't do anything with him! Please, just s-stop!" The hazel eyed boy pleads, voice cracking with each word. But his boyfriend doesn't quit his onslaught of kicks to his stomach as he lays on the ground, eyes flushed from tears, body black and blue from punches that led to him being on the ground and his throat hoarse from his desperate begging and screams._

_"Don't lie to me you fucking whore! I know you cheated on me with Kendall! This is your punishment for being such a slut!" Jett grabs onto James' bicep, pulls him up and harshly slams him against a wall, the vibrations causing a mirror in their bedroom to fall directly onto James' head. The glass shatters and the remains cascade onto him, shards slashing his face and arms. He wants to scream from all the pain and blood but everything feels numb; frozen, even his breathing. Before his eyelids drop over his hazel orbs, he sees Jett fall to the ground with a thud and Van covered feet come his way. James feels someone pick him up, bridal style, and whisper, "Everything is gonna be okay, I won't let him hurt you anymore.", before he finally falls into the bliss of unconsciousness._

* * *

James' body quivers from the memory and then, a small grin appears on his face once he realizes who his savior was; Kendall. Even though James claimed he was happy with his abusive boyfriend, everyone around him knew that was a lie and honestly, he knew it too. He just was scared of the aftermath of leaving Jett and afraid of pursuing his real soulmate Kendall Knight. The brunette was also terrified that if he ever confessed his love for the blonde, that Kendall would reject him, shun him away and he'd be left alone; lonely, depressed and broken.

And another thing, it really was true that James didn't cheat on Jett. He knew better not to get the actor mad and besides, Kendall would never be with James; it just couldn't happen. Kendall was straight and would never have feelings for the same sex, so why would he have feelings for him? Well, James was soon going to discover that he, surprisingly, was wrong.

Out of nowhere, James began to feel the sting of his cuts and bruises that were scattered across his body from the waist up. A cry of pain ripped from his throat, getting the attention of people outside his hospital room. His hazel eyes were still trying to adjust to the brightness of the room, but they could still pick up the blonde patch of hair that came to his bedside.

"Hey buddy, are you alright? I was so worried about you." James could easily hear the other's voice being laced with what he guessed was concern and sadness. This tone of voice brought a small smile to James' bust-up lips. Kendall couldn't help but tear up at the brunette's appearance. He didn't look like the radiant angel Kendall had come to know and adore. He looked broken, completely shattered. If it wasn't for James' eyes being open and the slow up and down of his chest . . . Kendall would have thought he was dead. Just the idea of his best friend being out of his life because of Jett made him cringe and made his blood boil from anger. How could anyone hurt James? No matter how frustrated or annoyed Kendall got with him at times, he would never dare lay a finger on him.

Unknowingly to Kendall, he was being asked to move from his position, kneeled next to James' bed, so Dr. Haines could ask her patient a few questions about his physical being. The blonde finally left his La-La Land and did what the doctor requested reluctantly, not wanting to leave his crush's side.

"Hello James. Can you tell me how you're feeling right now? Where is the pain, if you're feeling any?" James was about to say 'Everywhere! Make it stop!' but he stopped himself. He didn't want Kendall worrying about him, so he had to pretend everything was fine, even though he felt like his whole body was going to explode from the pain he was experiencing.

"I'm fine, I can't really feel any pain at the moment..." He trailed his sentence, looking into the female doctor's blue eyes, hoping she believed him, but she saw right pass his facade. She knew he had to be in tons of pain from his incident. From what his companion Kendall explained, a mirror had crashed directly on his head, the glass shards landing onto his body, which was the reason for the cuts scattered on the tan boy's arms and face. Dr. Haines also asked about the bruises she discovered on his face and stomach. The blonde wasn't 100% sure himself, but had a guess that James' boyfriend was the reason behind them. She was familiar with 'cases' like this. A person in a relationship being abused and hiding it, so no one would worry. She had a feeling that James had been doing this for a while, due to the extent and amount of fresh and old bruises and had just been hiding them all with makeup or clothes. "James, you need to be telling me the truth if you want me to-"

"I am telling the truth!" James tried sitting up, but hissed as pain shot up from his ribs. He sank back down into the bed, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He mentally cursed himself for showing any sign of suffering. He looked to his far right to see Kendall fighting back tears as well and he felt something prick at his heart. This was exactly what he was trying to avoid. He didn't want anyone finding out about Jett abusing him. He didn't want anyone's concern, worry, or pity. He especially didn't want any of this from Kendall of all people. He didn't want the blonde to see him as a weak, defenseless, piece of nothing. Well, that's what he thought of himself for letting Jett hurt him. He broke out of his thoughts and back to the real world to see the doctor looking over his body, trying to find any more scars, bruises, or cuts that she wasn't already aware of.

"James, Kendall told me about how you got here and let me just say, don't be afraid to get help. I used to be in the same predicament as you are when I was a teenager." She stopped to see if James was going to interrupt her. After a couple of seconds, she continued. "It took me almost dying to realize that the person who really cared about me was always with me. He was the one who found me and brought me to the hospital, as I was falling in and out of consciousness. When I saw him at my bedside, eyes puffy from tears and bags under his eyes from no sleep, I knew he loved me. He saved me James; don't let it take too long to find that someone, it may be too late when you do." She finished her speech, a single tear rolling down her cheek. The brunette sat, taking the blue eyed doctor's words in. He knew she was right. If he waited too long to tell Kendall how he felt, two things would happen. Kendall would eventually move on and find someone much better and James would go back to Jett and eventually . . . die. A silence fell in the room, but it momentarily broken by Dr. Haines.

"I know you won't admit it James, but your body is in extreme pain. I'm going to go get you some painkillers for your ribs." And with that, Dr. Haines had left the room, to leave Kendall and James to discuss what she already knew. Kendall was in love with James, she could see this in the way the green-eyed boy looked at James. She saw the compassion only a person, truly in love, could have. She knew this because her husband had the same look in his eyes when she was in the hospital that fateful day, the same day he confessed his love for her, the same day she decided to leave her crazy, abusive boyfriend. Hopefully, the same thing would happen today for James.

Back in the hospital room, Kendall was praying that the doctor's words hit home to James. The leader hated seeing the pretty boy go on day in and day out, pretending to be happy with Jett, when everyone, even Katie, knew that wasn't true. He prayed that James would realize that he was meant to be with him, not his arrogant, narcissistic piece of shit boyfriend; that he'd protect him with his life and love him the way he deserved. He was hoping that James would finally break away from the hell he was in and come to his senses. Kendall knew what he had to do; he had to put it all on the line. He had to tell James how he really felt. This could be his only chance.

Nervous, but ready, Kendall made his way back to James' side, but this time brought a chair to sit in. He got as comfortable as his tense muscles would allow before taking the biggest risk he ever had in his entire life.

"James . . . we really need to talk." Said brunette turned his head and met Kendall's emerald eyes that were swimming with emotions he just couldn't comprehend. The blonde could sense James' apprehension to talk at the moment, but knew this had to happen now.

"I know Ken but . . . I-I . . ."

"No; no buts James! This is getting ridiculous! Jett put you in the fucking hospital; that manic could have killed you! Everyone is sick and tired of having to keep quiet about you and Jett's relationship. I hate having to just sit and watch you be with that selfish asshole! You need someon-"

"Don't you think I know all of this already Kendall! I don't want to be with anymore but what fucking choice do I have; who do I have to fall back on?!" James screamed right in Kendall's face, tears starting to escape his hazel eyes. Kendall just couldn't understand that no one would want to be with the former shell of James Diamond. He wasn't that James anymore; Jett took all the security he used to have in himself. Who would want him now; it was obvious Jett was done with his shit now. What was he supposed to do?

"You . . . you have me James. I would never hurt you; I would never let him hurt you. Can't you see that? I'll take care of you and make sure you're happy every single day of your life, no matter what. You just need me to love you, and I'm right here. I love you James, I've always have." Kendall's words were shaky as he was fighting to hold back tears as well, but he knew he meant every word he confessed. James laid, completely shocked, ecstatic, but terrified all at the same time. He was so glad that Kendall had felt the same way, but was scared on how he was going to end things with Jett so he could be with real love of his life.

Kendall thought the silence was a rejection, so he moved his eyes away from the pretty boy's, so that he wouldn't see him cry. James shook his head, almost letting a giggle escape his lips at how dumb Kendall was being. James put a hand onto the blonde's jean covered knee to get his attention. Once Kendall turned his head completely in his direction, James sat up a bit more and gently took the green-eyed boy's face in his hands and wiped the tears off his cheeks with his thumbs. He gave Kendall a sincere smile, hoping the blonde realized what he was trying to say without words.. The blonde sniffled and looked at him in awe, not believing what was going on.

"You . . . y-you love me?"

"Of course I do Ken, I always have." A wonderful warmth filled James' core and spread throughout him as he saw Kendall's eyes become bright and felt dimples form under the pads of his thumbs. Letting his overwhelming happiness take control, he brought the blonde's lips to his own and he could feel the rest of the world melt and the only thing that existed was them and the only thing that mattered was that first kiss, out of many, that they were sharing. It was slow and sweet but also passionate and meaningful. It was a promise; a promise that they were both going to commit and let themselves fall into each, no matter how uncertain the future looked, no matter how bumpy the road ahead of them was going to be. Kendall was putting a truth behind his words. James was letting go of his past; breaking away from the binds Jett had on him and falling into the love and happiness he knew Kendall would give him.


End file.
